You and Me, Frankly
by yourbookjunkie
Summary: Edward Masen, the corrupt boy who is new in town. Bella Swan, the innocent girl who can't see herself clearly. They meet and greet, bringing out the worst in each other and find love along the way. Will they make it or break it?
1. Girls and Gigglefits

**AN**: I'm trying a new recipe. Try a taste.

**Story**: You and Me, Frankly

**Author**: yourbookjunkie

**Chapter**:Girls and Gigglefits

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Characters**: Alice, Angela, Bella, Carlisle, Charlie, Edward, Esme

**Word Count**: 4,412

**Disclaimer**: I have no claim to anything Twilight. That right belongs to the Stephenie Meyer.

"This rememo is set for home  
It's personal but they need to know  
I'm overdue another round,  
To gain control and take me down  
You're all tied up as you should be  
And I'll be cutting out naturally  
Dripping beards as cold as jail  
And the motherfuckers gonna go to hell"

Rememo: Kings of Leon

_Edward_

I stared out the window. I had never been to a place that I despised before I had even been there but there's a first for everything, right? Forks, Washington was even worse than I had expected. Just entering town, I wanted to hurl on the green of the scenery. It was like reading a fairy tale, unreal. I'd never seen so much green. Toto, I don't think we are in Illinois anymore.

The town was small, I had googled it when I first found out that I'd be moving there. The population was a mere three thousand, two hundred and twenty one people. Chicago's population was over two million. This whole moving idea was fucking insane. The town is probably only inhabited by old hags and geezers. Great.

The drive with Alice, Carlisle and Esme was worse than the fucking flight. We sat in the most pathetic and awkward silence. And my parents thought this would be the best thing for me? Well, they were wrong. But really, what else is new? Alice, beside me, was so giddy I could've sworn she was on uppers. I wanted to open her lid and release the pressure inside so she'd stop with all her fucking movement. I was still hung over from the night before and definitely not in the mood for this shit.

Carlisle was the most silent, while Esme quietly hummed to herself. I'll admit that so far, Esme was definitely my favorite. She had a pretty nice voice and wasn't a fucking bouncy ball. She looked a lot like my mother, Elizabeth, which isn't surprising since Esme is her younger sister. The big difference between them was Esme was a whole lot more compassionate. Though, that's not saying much since my mom is a heinous alcoholic bitch.

Carlisle reminded me a lot of my dad. Not in his looks, but in his self righteous attitude. Maybe, it was just because I didn't know him very well but I wasn't willing to risk it. In my book, he was a fucking asshole, just like Edward Sr. Carlisle is a younger version of my father. He was the same successful jackass with a different career. I'm sure they got along quite well.

The only word to describe Alice is insane. I don't think I've met someone so energetic and enthusiastic. I'd love to see her with my parents. That good aspect of life would disappear the moment my mom slapped the smile of her fucking face. Her black hair was spiked out in every direction and if I had to guess, I'd say she was a fashion guru. Everything she wore was brand name and it all looked new. That was the first thing I'd noticed when I met her. It wasn't hard to tell she was given everything she wanted. Pity gifts from her dear, adoptive parents, Momma Esme and Daddy Carlisle.

Alice had been adopted four years ago when Esme found out she was sterile, which in my eyes, isn't a bad thing, no children means no hassle. She had been in a separated ward because of her intense dreams that she had claimed to be "visions." Esme sent us a letter saying how it was love at first sight, and that Alice was the best thing that could've happened to her.

Personally, I would be fine if Alice wasn't in my life.

"That's our school!" Alice exclaimed as we passed a cluster of small buildings.

Holy shit. It's not even all in one building? What kind of town can't afford a fucking school building? Oh, that's right. Forks, fucking Washington.

"That's… neat," I muttered, unenthusiastically.

I heard Esme laugh lightly. "I promise, it's not as bad is it looks."

I nodded, knowing that she was trying to give me false hope. Everything is how it looks. Alice looks like a freak, she is one. Carlisle looks like an emotionless ass, he is one. Esme looks like a kindhearted person, she is one. I looked like a guy who has been sent from his home unwillingly, only to be put in a miniscule town that wasn't a part of modern civilization, and that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I was.

*

Alice was quick to yank me from the car and pull me inside. She said that she wanted to be the one to give me the door. She may have been really annoying but her smile was so fucking genuine that it made my teeth hurt.

First we travelled around the first floor. All the furniture was very modern. Everything was black, white or blue. The living room had a big screen television that was calling to me. The leather sofa looked uncomfortable and stiff. But the walls that were covered in pictures made the room more relaxed. I saw Alice's school picture, and one of their whole family. I saw my school picture from the year before and a picture of my father and my mother. There were no pictures of the three of us. Not since I was eight.

The kitchen was less modern but every appliance looked unused. I would definitely change that. I wouldn't get into culinary school but I definitely knew my way around the kitchen.

When we first entered the dining room, I almost shit my pants. There were no walls. Well, there were but they were made out of glass. People could see into the room. Note to self: Never come to get a snack at night or when I am naked.

Alice laughed at my expression. "I thought the same thing, when I first came here," she whispered.

"Dude, no wonder they never use the fucking kitchen. I wouldn't want to make dinner when I had to eat in this room, either."

She frowned at me but didn't say anything as she led me up the stairs. There were tons of doors. I counted at least seven. Her room was first.

Her walls were painted gold, but it was barely seen either because they put on a light coat or that was the natural color. Her bed was fucking huge and it made me realize how tired I really was. She had a massive closet, which shouldn't have surprised me after seeing her wardrobe but it did. It was filled too, there was no room left with all of her shoes, hats and weird scarf things.

We walked down the hall and she pointed out rooms to me. Esme and Carlisle's room was two doors down from hers and Carlisle's study was across the hall from their room. My room was the one farthest down the hall. It pleased me that I had space away from them all. The bathroom was on the corner beside my room. Hopefully that meant I would get to use it first in the morning because just looking at Alice you could tell it took her more than ten minutes to shower.

Alice walked with me to my new room and blabbed on about Forks High. Speaking of high, I could really use a joint.

"Edward," Alice snapped, "Are you even listening to me?"

I shook my head and looked around the room for where Carlisle had put my luggage.

Alice huffed and pounced on my bed. "It's in the closet," she sighed.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, will you listen?"

I shook my head as a reply and turned my attention to emptying my bags of its contents. Everything was as I had left it, thank fucking God, they hadn't messed with my shit. I hated when my stuff when messing after a trip. Fucking airlines.

Alice offered to help and I accepted hoping that after we finished she would leave and I could go to bed. I was fucking tired and I'm sure my eyes showed that fact. The last time I had looked in the mirror, the purple shadows beneath my eyes were barely there but with my small doses of sleep in the past two weeks, I'm sure the bags were more prominent.

We finished quickly. It was easier to block out what she was saying after we hooked up my iPod to its dock. Alice was actually pretty funny, frustratingly annoying but I still had to give her credit for her sarcastic comments. I found out a few things about her while I slipped in and out of paying attention.

Her best friend had moved her just a few months before me. Her boyfriend's name was Jasper Hale and he had a twin sister, who was "prettier than any model, ever." After seeing my thoughtful look at that point, she stuck out her tongue and told me that Rosalie was already taken. She was a "shopaholic." She hates rap music and she said she knows I will end up liking Forks. As she said it, she tapped the temple of her forehead. I snorted and lay down in my bed.

"Bella and Angela are coming by later tonight to work on a project, you should meet them," she said as she stood in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a dismissive wave.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, which was out of the ordinary but I was too exhausted to think anything of it.

*

I woke up abruptly to the sound of giggling. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"He's freaking hot," a girlish voice exclaimed.

I smirked beneath the blankets.

"Oh please, that's disgusting, he's practically my cousin." Alice gagged.

My cheek felt the wrath of my teeth as I clamped down to keep from laughing at their chatter.

"I wonder what color his eyes are," the newest voice sounded like a chorus of bells. I couldn't help but wonder how it would sound screaming out my name. My smirk grew bigger as I pictured it.

"Let's go get some work done, I don't want to have to work on this project all week," Alice groaned.

"I wouldn't mind if he was here when I came back," someone murmured.

I couldn't help but laugh. My hand clapped to my mouth as I threw the covers off of my head, so that they covered my waist as I continued chuckling.

"Evening, ladies," I smirked.

Alice started giggling. Her friends stared wide-eyed and blushed. The girl that sat beside Alice was pretty but not my usual type. Her hair was brown and cut at her shoulders. Her glasses reminded me of Sarah Palin. The girl was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt that hid her body well. She was extremely skinny, I probably could've wrapped my hand around her arm, no problem, and that fact was a major turn off. I liked my women with a bit of meat.

The third girl was blushing like mad. Her face was so fucking red that it looked like a cherry. I wondered if someone had popped her cherry. Her hair was long and sleek. It looked so fucking soft, it took a lot of effort not to reach out and tangle my fingers in it. She looked so nervous as she saw me look at her that she used her hair to cover her face, like a veil. She was petite but not nearly as skinny as the girl who sat beside Alice. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. She looked fucking adorable.

"Edward, this is Angela," she pointed to the girl who sat beside her, the too skinny girl, "and this is my best friend, Bella," my gazed turned back to the shy girl.

Her hair fell from her eyes and I saw her eyes. I was glad I had a blanket covering me because the hard on I had just gained would be really fucking noticeable if it hadn't been there. Bella, the Italian word had nothing on this girl, she was more than beautiful. Her eyes were so brown that I wanted to drown in them. They reminded me of chocolate. Her eyelashes were long and thick. They framed her eyes nicely. Her ivory skin was tinted in the fading red of her blush.

I smiled at her and the blush came back. Her gaze darted to the floor. God, my whole perspective of women had just changed. None of the blonde bimbos that I'd had before would suffice.

"Well, Esme will have dinner ready soon. So put on a nice outfit. We are going to go and work on project now," Alice said.

"Bye, girls," I smiled and gave Bella a wink.

She blushed and scurried from the room.

I knew right then that I needed Bella. She was so fucking shy and innocent that she begged to be corrupted. And I, Edward Cullen, was just the man to fuck up that purity.

_Bella_

Charlie was home when I pulled up to the house. I was still debating on what to make for dinner but Charlie was about to finalize the decision.

The door creaked as it opened. "Bells?" My dad's voice came from the living room.

I rolled my eyes, who else would it be? "Yeah, it's me, dad."

I dropped my bag off at the staircase. "What time are you going over to the Cullen place, Bells?"

The clock on the television said 3:07. I knew it wouldn't be long before Alice called me, badgering me about when I'd be over. She had been texting me all day, begging for some form of gossip. I, being the shiest person on the face of the planet, had absolutely nothing to give her, which she pointed out. She hated missing school but today was important to her family. Her cousin, Edward, was moving in with her.

She said she'd only met him a few times before and when they'd visited his family in Chicago, he hadn't been exactly the nicest guy in the world. Alice was stubborn though. She was going to change him, at least she said she was. I wouldn't be surprised if she did though, I'd never bet against Alice.

"I'll have time to make dinner before I go," I answered.

He nodded, undeniably pleased with this news. Since I had moved in with Charlie I had learned two things about him: he had the emotional range of a teaspoon and he couldn't cook anything beside eggs and bacon.

"Do you want to have breakfast for dinner?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Whatever you want to make, Bells," he replied.

_How helpful_, I sighed. "Okay, then I'm going to make salad."

He cleared his throat, "How about something a little more… flavored?"

I smiled at his reaction. "Okay, then how about we have teriyaki chicken and sweet potatoes?"

"Sounds good, Bells," he said before I heard the volume of the game increase.

That was Charlie's way of subtly letting me know that he was done with the abysmal chitchat.

I pulled everything I needed from the fridge and began my routine of housemaid. I didn't mind most of the time. Charlie and I weren't emotional people; at least, we weren't ones to show it. I had definitely gained that from his genes. I had also gained my brown eyes and my distaste for parties. It had only been a few months since I had moved from Arizona to this tiny town of Forks but I was already starting to like it better.

I didn't like the weather or the fact that there were only three restaurants in town but I liked the actuality that it was small and everyone knew each other. I liked how quickly I was able to make friends. And Alice was one of the best. Sure, she was eccentric and the complete opposite of me but she helped bring me out of my shell. Whenever I was with her, I was more comfortable and able to say what I actually felt, instead of conforming. She and Angela were my closest friends, thus far and I was happy. Angela was shy like me; it had been Alice that had gotten us all together in the first place. Now, we were inseparable.

Renee and Charlie couldn't have been more pleased. My mother was beginning to think that I was incapable of finding a friend that was my age. She had always said that I was born thirty years old and was getting older as the years continued on. I had to agree with that. I was raised to be more adult than my erratic mother. She had never really grown up. She wasn't the best mother, but she tried and loved me as much as anyone possibly could. I still remember her experiments in the kitchen and her weekly boyfriends. Renee wasn't a tramp but she definitely had her fair share of men. That was until she found "the one," or at least the man that she believed to be the one.

Phil was a minor league baseball player. He really wasn't that good. I couldn't even remember the name of the team he was on. But what really mattered to me was he took good care of Renee. She was happy with him and that was what was most important to me. She had someone to take care of her when I wasn't there anymore. Phil was nice enough. He was kind to us both and he loved my mom dearly.

I had moved in with Charlie so that they could be together more. Since Phil was a baseball player, he travelled a lot. I came to Forks so that Renee could go with him, instead of staying behind with me. No matter how she tried to hide it, I saw the look on her face every time Phil left. Staying behind made her unhappy. I would do anything to keep Renee happy and if that meant moving to the wettest place in the continental US, then I would do it. I had years to find my own happiness, it was time to give my mom hers.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my pocket began to buzz. Alice was getting a jump on things today.

"Hello?" I answered.

"When are you getting over here?" she practically shouted in my ear.

"I'm making dinner, so whenever I'm done," I answered.

"Angela's on her way. So, get your ass over here as soon as you're done," she demanded.

"Sure, Alice. I'll be over soon," I said, smiling at her activeness.

"Ciao Bella!"

I closed the phone and pulled plates from the cupboard. "Char—Dad, dinner's ready," I called.

"Coming," he grumbled.

Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence, per usual. "How was school?" he asked as he finished his sweet potato.

"It was fine," I responded lamely.

"That's good. Make sure you are home by eleven, okay, Bells?"

"Okay, dad."

He put his dish in the sink and walked back to the couch, beer in hand. I rolled my eyes and took a final bite of chicken before putting my plate with Charlie's.

I grabbed my school bag and kissed Charlie's head as I walked out to my truck.

My truck was ancient and the best present ever. It was a red Chevy from the early 1950's. Charlie had gotten it for me as a "welcome home" gift. He bought it off of his best friend, Billy. It was one of those trucks that had no need to be totaled because there wasn't a single dent, which was good because of my uncanny ability to fall flat on my face all the time. I was not only a shy person but I was clumsy too. I was the whole nerd package.

I dialed Alice's number before starting the truck.

"Belllllla!" Angela's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, Ang. What are you and Alice doing?" I asked, pulling out of the driveway and down the street.

"Nothing, but I want to be watching Edward sleep," she sighed.

I heard Alice groaned and a thwack. "He's my cousin!"

"He's freaking hot, Alice!" she defended.

I giggled at them. "Bella, hurry up and get here, I can't handle much more of Angie's comments about him."

"I'm on my way," I replied.

"Come on in when you get here. Esme went to the store and Carlisle has the night shift tonight."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye," she said before she hung up.

I closed the phone and threw it in my bag.

Angela was never that forward about guys. Edward must have been a knock out. I wasn't sure what he looked like. Alice hadn't said anything about his features, just his personality. Esme showed me some pictures of him as a kid but I couldn't picture him grown up. He had been a cute little kid. His parents were beautiful. I heard that they weren't what they looked like; things were never what they seemed.

I pulled up to the Cullen house and smiled at the familiarity. I had been there so many times that I could've driven there in my sleep. The exterior was more than beautiful. It was aged and worn but it was charming. The white of the shingles was fading and dilapidated but it added to the unique essence of the house. It was huge, that was the Cullen style—elaborate.

I stepped into the house and was greeted by the scent of Esme's homemade cookies. She was boss when it came to being a housewife.

Alice's room was fancy. She told me it had taken her weeks to decide what color to paint it but she had decided on gold because of its elegance. I had to admit she was right, it was like something out of a magazine. I was jealous, but not in a maddening way. Compared to my room hers was like the White House. My walls were dingy and light blue. They hadn't been repainted since Renee and Charlie had moved into it when I was a baby.

Ang and Alice sat on her bed, surrounded in clothes. They were arguing over what, I wasn't sure because as soon as they saw me, they shut up. My eyebrow quirked as I looked at them suspiciously.

"Hi, Bells," Ang started.

"What were you guys arguing about?"

"Nothing, never mind," she turned her attention back to Alice, "Now that she's here can we please go look at him?"

Alice sighed then rolled herself off the bed and walked out of the room, followed quickly by Angela and myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Edward's room!" Angela all but squealed.

Alice opened the door quietly and sat down in the doorway. I followed suit, my brow tied in confusion.

"Why are we here? This is creepy!" I whispered.

"Angela is becoming obsessed with him. I thought I'd get it out of her system," Alice replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Or maybe, you're just fueling the flame," I snickered.

She groaned and started to pick at her perfect nails.

I looked up to Edward. His chest was moving up and down slowly, his breathing steady with sleep. His hair was the only feature of him that I had a good vision of. It was messing and dark. It was a reddish brown color, almost a bronze. It was unique. He rolled over and that's when I saw his entire face. His cheeks were angular. His lips were puffy, in an almost pout as he slept. I questioned how they would feel against my own. His eyes were shut but I could see the large purple shadows beneath his lids that were being caressed by his long lashes. His skin was a faded ivory, much like mine. Only he was nothing like me, he was beautiful, the definition of the word. And here I was Plain Jane Bella.

"He's so freaking hot!" Angela exclaimed.

Edward rustled slightly, pulling the covers over his head, and I turned and gave Ang a pointed looked. Then turned my gaze back to Edward's sleeping form.

"I wonder what color his eyes are," I murmured.

Alice groaned. "Let's go get some work done, I don't want to have to work on this project all week."

"I wouldn't mind if he was here when I came back," Angela sighed.

I snickered and was joined by a masculine laugh. Edward abruptly threw the covers over his head and smirked at us. I saw his eyes. A piercing green that made my heart stutter and my knees give way even as I sat on the ground. He looked Angela and I over. I used my hair as a shield, veiling it in front of my face as it turned a disgusting shade of red.

"Edward, this is Angela," Alice said, pointing to Angela. "and this is my best friend, Bella," she shifted her gaze to me, and so did Edward.

The hair from my eyes and he gave me a small smile. It was more exquisite than I had imagined. I felt my breathing halt as I stared at the Adonis in front of me.

"Well, Esme will have dinner ready soon. So put on a nice outfit. We are going to go and work on project now," Alice said to him.

"Bye, girls," Edward smirked and then winked at me.

He actually winked at me. Bella Swan. My mouth fell open and I quickly left, hoping to hide my blush.

Angela excused herself to the bathroom as Alice glared at me. We returned to her room in a huff.

"You are going to fall so hard, Bella Swan," she said knowingly.

I couldn't argue with that. I could see by the look in his ivy eyes that it wasn't just ivy, it was poison ivy. There was more to Edward Cullen than what meets the eye. I wasn't sure yet whether that was good or bad but I had been taught to expect the best from people.

Maybe Edward Cullen wasn't as bad as Alice said or as he looked.

Maybe he'd take an interest in me.

Maybe he'd take care of me.

… Yeah and maybe tomorrow I'd turn into Pamela Anderson.

I groaned and fell face forward on Alice's bed.

"I doubt he's as bad as he seems," she whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Things are never as they seem."

There was one thing I knew though. Edward Cullen was going to make me or break me.

**AN**: What's the worst place you've ever been to?


	2. Books and Blokes

**AN**: Another chapter. Not as long. It will get better.

**Story**: You and Me, Frankly

**Author**: yourbookjunkie

**Chapter**: Books and Blokes

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Characters**: Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Eric, Jessica, Jasper, Lauren, Mike, Mr. Banner, Rosalie

**Word Count**: 3,742

**Disclaimer**: Twilight isn't owned by me. It's owned by SMeyer.

"You like the way that people stare at you  
Now you look so fake,  
just thought that you should know  
And you're all the same,  
and when the curtain drops down  
You'll be replaced by something typical

I know, I've stood so long beside you  
And I know, I should've left you right where I had found you"

Pen and Paper: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Bella_

"Who's the new guy?"

"He's gorgeous."

"I'd drop down on my knees right now if he'd have me."

Gag. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Jessica's extracurricular activities. This class couldn't pass fast enough. My pencil tapped the wood desk in front of me. I was the only one who had finished the assignment but it didn't matter that it was due at class because no one else was going to get it done. Jessica and Lauren were proof of that.

Sure, Edward was gorgeous.

Sure, he was the only thing on my mind.

Sure, I wanted to spend all my time with him.

No, I didn't want to her about Jessica going down on him, even if he was mentioned. Who was I kidding though? I knew there was a possibility of it. She wasn't completely unfortunate looking and she was willing. There wasn't an issue; any guy would be willing to accept a one-night stand without attachments.

I frowned. And picked Wuthering Heights out from my backpack. _That's right, let Cathy and Heathcliff devour your lack of a mental structure, Bella._

"Bella?"

I looked up. Mrs. … Something was calling me to her desk.

I closed my tattered book and slowly approached.

"Bella, there was a little mistake on your paper," she whispered, with a slight smile.

I looked down at it and I swear, I gasped out lot. The entire class shut up and turned to look at me. I couldn't remember a time where my blush had been that bad.

Name: Bella Masen

I took a pencil from her desk and quickly erased the embarrassing proof of my infatuation. _Swan, your name is Bella Swan!_

I rushed back to my seat and slid down, hoping that everyone would let their attention return to its previous account. Sadly, it didn't. I stared at the same page of Wuthering Heights, reading the same line, over and over, as people whispered about me and what had happened.

"Bella," Jessica stage whispered.

I slowly met her gaze, preparing myself for an interrogation. "What?"

"What did you do? Get an A- on the paper?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her jealously and turned back to the line that I had been reading.

When the bell finally rang, I was the first person out of the classroom. I scurried to my locker, grabbing essentials and then closing it and making my way to my usual lunch table. Where Jessica and Lauren sat… Well, crap.

Alice sat waiting for me with a smile on her face. Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Ben were already sitting down and taking amongst themselves. Jessica and Lauren had still beat me to the table even though I left class before them? Alice pat the space beside her. On her other side was the Adonis himself, looking bored out of his mind.

"Hi, Alice," I murmured, refusing to look at Edward.

My blush was evident because Alice was staring at me with a confused quirk in her brow.

"Bell," she replied.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said, amused.

Did he know? I shook my head, how could he know?

"Hi," I squeaked.

"We're going to get lunch, Edward," Alice said and pulled my arm towards the lunch line.

Her grip was deadly. I winced from the pain.

"Let go!" I said as I ripped my arm from her grasp. I rubbed the stop affectionately.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She put her hands on her petite hips. "Don't play coy with me, Bella Swan."

I looked around to make sure no one I knew was around before drawing her closer. "Promise on Versace that you won't tell a soul," I said, staring her down.

She nodded.

"I wrote 'Bella Masen' on my in class essay today."

She started laughing. I blushed and glared at her. "I hate you so much, Alice."

I moved into the line and started to get my food.

"Bella, come on! It's funny! I couldn't help myself," she said, still giggling.

"It's not funny! Imagine if Skankly found out!" She laughed even harder at the use of Jessica's nickname.

"You'd be teased for eternity. And she'd probably kill you for wanting her new toy."

I frowned and put my tray down and abandoning it. "Come to think of it, I'm really not hungry."

I pulled a bottle of lemonade from the fridge and gave a dollar to the lunch lady at the register. She smiled and told me to have a good day. _Yeah, right._

"Bella, come on! It's not that bad! I mean, I've done written my last name as Whitlock all the time!"

She caught up quickly. "But you have a relationship with him!" I seethed.

She giggled again as we reached the table. Edward looked between us.

"What's so funny?"

I blushed. _Oh, nothing. I just took in your last name in my English class and you are the only coherent thought in my head._

Alice saw the look on my face and laughed harder. "Bella's just being a dork."

He smirked. "So the usual?"

I frowned as I sat down. I decided to ignore them both.

I heard a fit of nasally giggles and looked up to see Lauren and Jessica. They were staring at Edward intently. What was worse was he noticed it and_ loved_ it! I frowned at them. Edward was taking every giggle the made and doubling it. I wanted to hurl.

"So, Bella," Lauren sneered my name, "Why did you get called up in English?"

Everyone looked at me and my blush returned, in all its former glory.

"It was just a mistake I made on my paper," I said, fidgeting in my seat.

She smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," I muttered and let my hair form a wall between me and Edward's gaze.

She laughed, it was ugly and it made my toes curl from aggravation.

"Howdy," Jasper's voice was curious as he took his regular seat beside Alice.

Alice immediately snuggled up against him. I felt a ping of jealously as she hugged to her beau. I had never had a boyfriend. There had never been an offer. Well, not in Phoenix. The attention I had gotten here wasn't really welcomed. It was more embarrassing than anything. Mike, Eric and Tyler were the three most persistent ones.

I wanted a boyfriend though. Someone to look at me the way that Jasper looked at Alice. I stole a glance at Edward. He head at been thrown back in laughter. I had never seen someone look so beautiful. His eyes were glimmering. His smile was full and bright. The white of his skin almost glowed in the fluorescent light of the cafeteria. I lowered my gaze and stared at the opaque liquid in front of me. Who was I kidding? I'd seen Edward's type and he liked his girls like I liked my fast food, quick and easy. I didn't want a simple fuck, I wanted more. And I couldn't fool myself, if I wanted it. I wasn't going to get it from Edward.

"Bella?" Jasper's concerned voice was suddenly right beside me.

He and Alice had switched places.

"You're much better than him. Don't think badly about yourself over some guy," he said to me quietly.

Alice glanced at me knowingly before continuing her conversation with Angela and Ben, Angela's crush.

"I'm not," I told him.

He sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I can tell you right now, that if he is always like this, then he's not worth it."

I nodded. I knew Jasper was right but I couldn't help the attraction I felt towards Edward.

"Bella, my girl!" Mike smiled at me.

I wished he would drop it. I inwardly groaned but gave him a small smile. "Hi, Mike."

Mike greeted Edward with a curt nod. _Boys_, I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Bella, movie night is at my house," Alice said, smiling.

"No, it's at Angie's," I replied, my brow furrowed in confusion.

She smiled, deviously. "Her dad said he needs quiet to work on his sermon, so I thought I'd be nice and instead of cancelling we'd just do it at my house."

Something was up. But more time to watch Edward? Deal.

I shrugged at Alice and took another sip of my lemonade.

"So, I get time with Webs, Swanster and my Alipoo?" Edward smirked from beside Jessica.

I shot Alice a look and began to spin my bottle cap, angrily. The point of movie night at Alice's was to get me and Edward together. Backstabber.

"So, Edward, what's your next class?" Jessica asked him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him pull a crinkled paper from his pocket. He unfolded it quickly and his eyes scanned it. "Biology with Banner."

Jessica and Lauren frowned. Mike looked up and smiled at me. Eric looked up from the other side of the table. "Bella, isn't that your next class?" Alice was the first to speak up.

I glared at her but nodded. "Eric and Mike's, too."

"Well, let's fuck this bitch," Edward grinned.

"Nice language," I said sarcastically.

He winked at me but stood up and threw his trash away. I sat and hoped that Jessica would step in and ask to escort him. Of course, whenever she said that, she meant it in more than one way. She thought she was clever. I snorted.

"Ready, Bella?" Edward said from beside me.

I shivered at the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue. _Say it again_, my inner voice moaned. My mind replied to it in a growl.

I gulped and nodded. I got up and lead Edward to our biology room but not before sending Alice and pointed glare as she snickered.

I looked forward and pulled my books to my chest. This day was just getting longer and longer by the class period.

_Edward_

Girls were so fucking relentless.

Dipshit Twin Uno and Dipshit Twin Dos were practically sucking me there in the lunch room. I could smell the expensive perfume and see down there tops. Wow, what a warm welcome, Forks High. But lunch wasn't as good as it sounded, for one reason. One really fucking hot reason. Bella ignored me during lunch, which only pissed me off and made me want to flirt with Blondie and Curly Top more. She kept glaring at a giggling Alice.

The way that her eyes burned into Alice was fucking hot. Girls were always hot when they were pissed but Bella… she was fucking different. It was all I could do not to flip her onto the table and fuck her senseless.

Mike the douche kept glowering at me. I rolled my eyes at the pretty boy. He could hate me all he wanted, it was bluntly obvious that Bella held no interest in his chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes. What a girl.

_Are you jealous, Edward Masen?_

I scoffed at the thought. No, Edward Masen doesn't know the word jealousy. It isn't in my vocabulary. Okay, it may be but I wasn't jealous. Bella is just a piece of ass. The only differences were she was a challenge until the whores that sat beside me and no matter how many times they told me there names, I would never fucking remember them.

Bella led the way to biology with her books pressing up against her tight rack. I almost started drooling. Too fucking bad they were wrapped up in a tee shirt. She was completely silent but she kept biting on her bottom lip, it made me want suck on it. I wanted to ravish… her bottom lip.

_You are such a douche bag, Edward Masen._

"So, Bella, I'm bored. Entertain me." I gave her a small wink.

She blushed. I felt my dick twitch in my pants. She was so fucking hot and she didn't even realize it. "How?" She asked.

God, was there any fucking part of her that wasn't alluring? Her voice was light, airy and so fucking… her. I'd recognize it anywhere.

"I don't know. Tell me about this great town," I said sarcastically.

She smiled. "I don't know much about it. I've only been here a few months. All I know is it's too green."

I smiled. My thoughts exactly. "Okay, then tell me about _the_ Bella Swan."

She blushed again and bit her bottom lip. I had to fight back a groan.

"There's not much to say," she muttered and her hair curled around her face again.

She stopped suddenly and entered the classroom. Great, a whole class where I would be constantly reminded of my blue balls.

I went up to the teacher who was grading papers at his desk. He wasn't old, maybe in his mid-thirties. His hair was thinning. The glasses he wore were hanging on the bridge of his nose. He was fucking pasty and really didn't look like the friendliest guy.

I cleared my throat in hope of gaining his attention.

He looked up, his glasses almost falling off of his face. He suddenly glowered. "Yes?" he was annoyed. _What the hell?_ I just fucking got here, buddy. Don't you get pissed at me, I don't wanna be here anymore than you do. Son of a fucking bitch.

"My name is Edward Masen. I'm new." I replied, my tone clipped.

He nodded and looked at a chart that seemed to be a seating plan. He cleared his throat. "Well, the only seat left is the one beside Miss Isabella Swan. She's the—"

I cut him off. "I know who she is. Thank you." With that I left to get to my seat.

I smirked as I plopped down beside her. She jumped at the noise and looked up to me. She was most definitely surprised.

"Partner," I smiled.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the worn book in her hands. I pulled it from her grasp and snorted as I saw the title.

"This book is total shit," I looked at her shocked face, "Why would you waste your time reading it?"

Her brow creased and she frowned. "I like it. That's why."

"I can name a thousand different books that would be better for you to read. How many times have you even read this?"

She tried to grab it but I pulled it away before she could.

"I don't count," she reached for it again and as she jumped for it, her tits bounced, so fucking hot, "Edward, give it back!"

My index finger tapped against my chin as if to imply I was thinking about it. "Nope."

She pouted, her sexy bottom lip making another appearance. "Please, Edward?" she looked at me through her long lashes.

I smirked and shook my head.

"You suck," she spat and turned her attention to the front where Mr. Fucker was starting his lesson.

I, on the other hand, looked through her book. She had taken notes in the margin and circled her favorite quotes. She had fucking awful handwriting but I thought it was fan_fucking_tastic. The book was torn to shreds. I could only figure that she wasn't the only owner of it, unless it was the only book she ever read.

She raised an eyebrow as she saw me studying her beloved book. "So, how obsessed with this shit are you?"

"'My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods. Time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees - my love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath - a source of little visible delight, but necessary.'" She quoted without a moment's thought.

I smiled, which she returned. She had at glint in her eye that showed me, this wasn't just a book to her. "One day," I told her, "I'm going to buy you a really fucking nice copy of this."

She grinned and it lit a fire in my body. Her smile wasn't hot, it was beautiful. The way her lips curled and formed themselves against her pearly white, how the pressure between them made me lips turn a lighter pink, the way her eyes glimmered as she smiled full force; she was so naturally beautiful that it made my heart sing.

_Smile, Edward._

My stomach clenched. My lip twitched from my smile. I tossed the book in front of her and turned my hardened gaze to the front of the classroom. I felt my hands clenching the edge of the desk. Bella stared at me, bewildered. She made no move to grab her book. She blushed, which really fucking confused me, and then faced forward too.

I had upset her. I saw her hands fidgeting in her lap as she tried to think of what she did wrong. _Nothing_, I wanted to tell her, _you didn't do anything wrong_.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I was constantly reminded why I couldn't let shit like this happen. Why I couldn't tell Bella that I was attracted to her. Why I had to fuck her and then dump her. Why she should stay away from me.

But I wasn't fucking man enough to warn her. She wasn't anyone who needed to be warned. If I hadn't told anyone before, then why should I tell her? She was stronger than any of the bimbos I'd broken before.

I stole another glance at Bella. She looked glum and was picking at her finger nails. _Fuck you, Edward_, my mind spat.

When the bell rang, I all put ran from the room.

I entered the class swiftly. I had Spanish. I saw Dipshit Uno sitting in the corner of the classroom. She was gnawing on her gum. She looked like a fucking cow. Disgusting. Then I saw the blonde. If I had still been into fake bitches, she would've been up my alley because as soon as she saw me looking, "Move along, asshole," she hissed.

I smirked and sat in the first open seat I saw. A big bulk sat beside me. He looked like the fucking hulk, minus the green factor. He had muscles everywhere, I swear, they were oozing out of his eyes.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," he said in a booming voice, "The hot bitch is Rosalie."

She growled at his comment. "I never said I didn't like it, baby!" he quickly replied.

"Rosalie Hale?" I asked in recognition.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" she seethed.

"Alice Cullen," I replied with a shrug, "She's my cousin."

Emmett laughed. "Pixie Stick is your cousin?"

I nodded. "I guess, my aunt and uncle adopted her. So I guess that shit's legit."

"She's dating Rosie's twin brother," Emmett said.

"Jasper. I know, I've heard."

Rosalie didn't like that answer. "My brother's a good guy. Treat him with respect or you'll answer to me."

Emmett's laughed echoed in the classroom. "Rosie, baby, calm down. He didn't mean anything by it."

She took her glare from me to Emmett, but it didn't faze him. He just smiled back at her like a bumbling idiot. "So," I drew out, "How long have you two been dating?"

Rosalie looked at me again. Her eyes narrowed. "None of your fucking business."

Emmett laughed again. This guy was really easily entertained. Class after the beginning was boring. Rosalie was pissed when Emmett agreed to be my partner for our Spanish project. She almost threw a fit right in the middle of class. I almost blew a nut, I was laughing so hard.

Emmett and Rosalie were cool, much better than Alice and Jasper, who were intimate in every fucking movement they made. Every time Alice and Jasper looked at each other, I felt the need to look away as if the moment was too personal for anyone to watch. Emmett and Rosalie were complete opposites. Emmett liked to laugh while Rosalie was a sullen fucking bitch. I had a good time with them. I found out they were seniors, which meant Jasper was too. Next year, Alice wouldn't have her boy toy, how sad.

The bell rang and I walked out to meet Alice with Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying when we reached the lot because seeing Bella filled all of my senses but something was off. She was wearing the school's gym shirt. So, she had gym last period. I wonder how she was in that class. I felt a smile tug on my lips as she began to turn around but it instantly dropped when I saw her face.

I was close enough to see that she was crying. Her long brown hair was clotted from tears. It made my heart grit. Had I made her cry? Shit, you fucking suck, Masen.

I rushed forward. She was already heading to her car but Alice was saying her goodbye to Jasper. "Alice," I called.

She glanced at me and then gave Jasper a peck on the cheek. He walked past me, angrily.

"What was wrong with Bella?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound as concerned as I actually felt.

"Your whores were ridiculing her in gym and she thought she did something to upset you because you were such a fucking asshole to her in biology. I saw you Edward," she growled and even in her high voice, it sounded threatening.

"My whores?" I was bemused.

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The girls you were persistently flirting with today at lunch," she spoke their names with disgust.

"Look, I didn't know that they were gonna bitch at her or I wouldn't have done it. And in biology, I wasn't trying to be an asshole."

"It's impossible for you to be anything but! Look, I've seen what you want to do, Edward. If you fuck with Bella, there will be no way for you to fuck anything ever again because I will castrate you."

I stifled the laugh that rose from my gut. This small sprite was threatening me. I nodded, afraid to open my mouth and release the laugh because that would only put me further on her bad sad. Alice could be scary, that fact alone was enough to make me laugh uncontrollably. She knew I wasn't paying attention to what I said because she spat 'get in' and then started her car.

_See you tomorrow, Forks fucking High._

**AN**: What was your least favorite class?


End file.
